


Fight to Win

by NikoleStilinski24



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 19,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoleStilinski24/pseuds/NikoleStilinski24
Summary: What happens when two boys are taken, and two years later when they come back they are holding children in their arms, what are the women who were in their lives before they were kidnapped going to say or think. Read and Find out!





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble 1000 words and under.  
> Anything of Twilight including the characters are not mine, wish they were, but there not all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Dreams are normal. Illusions are not. I know that I was not dreaming.

I had been drugged again. It must have been soaked with the chicken or in with the water.

I knew what was coming next, Maria she was going to come in and undress me and try again to have her way with me. With no success she would then yell at my dazed body, then leave.

Of course I will lay here until the drug wears off and I am back to being fully aware. Though I'm not sure if I would rather be drugged or aware of the spotlessly clean, extravagant bedroom that I have had to reside in for the last five weeks.

My name is Jasper Whitlock I am 18 and I have been kidnapped.

I suppose I should start my story from the beginning.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

It was Friday game night and I was in the locker room.

" OK team, I know that these guys are our rivals and they won last time but we are going to go out there, with our heads up high and kick their butts back to Port Angeles where they belong. Alright team lets go, fight, win." Coach Clapp roared encouraging us to get our heads in to winning this game.

The usual pep-talk to the Forks High varsity football team. I was the first-line men for the Spartans. Once we huddle up chanting back at couch, our locker-room pregame motto of 'go, fight, win' we rushed from the locker room and on to the football field.

They had beaten us by a touchdown. One of these days we'll gettem. After showering and packing up my equipment, I started toward my truck to head home. It had been a long day. I shifted my bag to get my keys, when I saw my girlfriend of three years, Alice Brandon standing by my Ford F150.

"What are you doing?" I smiled at her leaning over to kiss her cheek

She winked at me and said "Thought I would come and cheer you up."

I kissed her lips. I walked over to the cab of my truck to put my bag away. I then opened the passenger side door for her. "Come on sug, in you go, I know the perfect place we can go". She walked over to me taking my out stretched hand in hers for help to get in to the truck.

I sprinted over to the driver side, got in and started to head to the cottage that me and Alice frequently go to.


	3. The Cottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter...Hope you enjoy it.

The cottage Alice and I went to was in the back of my parents house on the 50 acre land that they have owned for generations. It was separate from my parents house by 15 acres, and not many people came out to the cottage it was mainly used as a guest house though my parents knew that me and my brothers brought friends over. I did not want to correct them from thinking it was just male friends that we brought to the cottage.

I was ushering Alice through the unlocked door, kissing her on the neck in the process. "Mmm. Jazz, let's go in the bedroom..ugh mmm Jazzy." She was giggling at the end of her comment, because of my lite kisses.

"Alright baby, come on." I stopped kissing her and took a hold of her hand.

leading her upstairs to the second bedroom on the right, our bedroom, I opened the door. I turned around, scooping Alice by her butt and walked over to the bed, tossing her on to it. I landed on her and started to make soft, slow love to her.

~FTW~

Alice and I were down in the kitchen of the cottage with one of my brothers and his girlfriend, Peter and Isabella, though she hated Isabella so she went by Bella.

"Ya, I guess. Maybe Friday but I have to clear it with my dad." said Bella. Her and Alice were talking about going shopping this weekend. I tuned it out and turned to my brother.

"Pete do you know when Caleb is supposed to arrive Friday?" I asked him.

"Uh no I don't. We are still supposed to have a family dinner right? Do you know if we can bring the girls with us?" Peter said.

Our oldest brother Caleb was coming home for a week from university, he was the oldest at 20 then there is me, then Peter who is 17 and then our twin brothers Keith and William who are 13, and our baby sisters Kayla and Grace at 7 and 4 years of age. Our family is BIG.

"I guess it is just family only, so no the girls can't come." I told him.

"Great, this is going to be a fun family dinner." He said sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know the actual kidnapping wont happen until chapter 7.


	4. Family Dinner Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter hope you like it!

Family dinner nights usually happened every Fridays at the Whitlock house.

No matter who had practice, violin lessons, and karate classes, everyone would be at home promptly at 5 pm for dinner.

It was always chaotic when our huge family pulled together for Friday night dinners. Loud and obnoxious kids running around. One good thing about our family is that we are really close despite the age differences.

"Jasper, honey can you come and set the table?" I heard my mom Cathlene ask me from in the kitchen.

"Sure mama!" I yell back to her, as I go down stairs toward the dining-room. All the while dodging Kayla and William who are running upstairs pushing each other as they go. "Hey you two stop that, you could fall. Walk up the stairs do not run up them." I admonish them lightly but as soon as I was farther away from them I started to chuckle.

I grabbed the dishes, utensils, and napkins. And went about setting the table.

Grace joined Kayla and William when the came back down from upstairs and were in the living-room yelling at each other. By the sound of it, they were playing on one of the game systems.

Soon enough mom was calling us in to the dining-room for dinner. Ohh yummy mom made homemade chili with cornbread, applesauce, and green beans. I loved me some chili, but only if it as my mama's homemade chili. Eventually everyone sat down at the table. I was sitting in between Peter and my dad Richard.

At that precise moment the front door opened and closed. In walked Caleb my oldest brother.

"Caleb, oh baby I'm so happy to see you. It seems like it is been forever. How have you been? You look too skinny have you not been eating right?" My mom rushes up to him hugging the crap out of him. The rest of us get up, dinner forgotten for the moment, rushing to hug him also.

Caleb had been gone for six months because he went to UW so he usually couldn't make it to dinners every Friday.

After all the hugs were over Caleb started to speak. "Mom, Dad, everyone I have someone I'd like for you to meet." Before anyone could say anything he turned to the hallway and returned back with a short young women with black hair and brown eyes. "Everyone this is Angela Weber my uh...my fiance." It was silent for a few minutes and then the room exploded in to noise. But one thing caught my eye, Angela had a very small bump around her stomach.

Angela was pregnant.

Are family dinner just got very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be up later today, g-night folks!


	5. Family Dinner Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After dinner was over I snagged Caleb by his arm and dragged him in to the living room.

"So you want to tell me how far along she is?" I smirked at him raising my eyebrows.

He's got a dopey smile on his face when he answers "About four months..." he said but then he seemed to realize that he had admitted that Angela was pregnant and his face turned serious. He spoke sternly "You can't tell mom and dad yet we want them to get know her first before we tell them. Please just don't say anything."

I wont. Promise. But you do know are mom right, she's not stupid. It wont be long before she figures it out you know." I told him wrapping my left arm around his shoulders giving him a weird man type hug.

"Thanks Jasper. We appreciate it. What do you think of her?" he asked me, hugging me back by squeezing my shoulder.

"I think she's very quite, the opposite of what you tend to be most of the time which will be good for you. I think that she will fit in just fine with this family, since she can clearly handle her on with moms 100 questions that she fired out at dinner at the poor girl.

"Excuse me..." We heard the yelled expression come from the kitchen. "...you don't even know me..." Oh shit what happened?

Caleb rushed to the kitchen me following behind him.

"What is going on?" Caleb looked between Angela and our mom. They looked pissed off. "What happened baby?"

"Your mother does not even know me and she goes off calling me a gold digging slut because she saw my baby bump when I was grabbing a cup from the cupboard." Angela said.

Caleb looked like he was going to hit the wall. "Mom what the hell? How could you say something like that to her? Shes right you don't know her or the situation."

"Well what am I supposed to think you never talked about this girl and then suddenly you visit with your 'fiance' and then I see a bump on her stomach. Hello Son I have had children I clearly know what a baby bump is. When were you going to tell us? Were you going to tell us?" Mom asked them I figured that they would figure everything out and headed up to my room to call Alice.

Maybe she would be up for a little phone sex. Hehe, oh I so hope so. Instantly I was hard, just from thinking about my baby girl. I closed my door, grabbed my phone and pressed 1.

"Hey Jazzy." Alice answered after the third ring. She sounded perky, I loved it when she was perky. "How was dinner with the family?"

"It was okay I guess, mom is in the kitchen with Caleb arguing with him about his fiancé who is four months pregnant. You know normal family dinners." I sighed

"Oh my poor baby, you need something to take your mind off of it..." She purred

Hell yes I am so getting phone sex!


	6. School life of Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter hope ya'll enjoy!

Tuesday

Lunch time

"Ali do you want anything?" I asked Alice before going to get my lunch.

"No I'm good." I kissed the edge of her lips and headed toward the Cafe bar to get my burrito. Peter was already in line.

"Hey how was your chem test? Did Bella help you or did you just fuck the whole time you were 'studying'?" I questioned him pushing him gently.

"Yeah man she helped, she helped relieve my tension." He told me and then laughed so hard that he had to bend over holding his stomach.

"You're an idiot Pete." I laughed at him pushing him out of the line and walked up to the order window since it was our turn.

"What can I get you Jasper?" Tyler a friend of mine who helped out with the school's Cafe asked.

"Uh yeah can I get a bean and cheese burrito, a Pepsi, a bag of Lays and a water, What do you want Pete?" I turned to my brother to find out what he wanted.

"Oh um I'll take the same but with out the chips and add a strawberry lemonade." He told Tyler.

We grabbed our order and headed back to the table.

Right before we turned the hall corner to the lunch room I noticed that Maria, a Hispanic 12th grader who wouldn't leave me alone and Charlotte, who was best friends with Maria even though they were 2 years apart, who was in love with Peter and hated Bella, coming towards us.

Great!

Note the sarcasm.

"Pettie when are you going to dump that white trash and come date a real woman? I could show you things that prude would never do." I saw Charlotte move over to Pete and rub up on his side trying to be sexy and purr to him. Skank!

Then my view was on the shorter-than-me Maria who came out of no where. She started to run her fingers down my shirt toward my pants slowly. Looking up at me from under her eyelashes trying to appeal sexy or shy I don't know which but it repulsed me. She was always grabbing me, trying to get me to date her.

"Hey baby, want to meet on Friday after the game and have a little fun. I know you love Alicia but we can always have a little fun." She enunciated the last part of her sentence with her index and middle finger walking over my groin. But before I could tell her 'Hell 2-the-No' Ali and Bella rounded the corner.

Alice spoke looking directly at Maria saying "Oh look Bells I told you I smelt..." She sniffed a few times loudly before continuing "Skanks." She got closer to me forcefully taking Maria's hand off of me.

I noticed Bella had done the same to Charlotte who had wrapped her arms around my brother and the food he was carrying.

"Alicia this doesn't concern you. Go away. Tell her baby, tell her to go away." Maria looked at me.

I couldn't help but to laugh in her face. What was this girl? Delusional? I guess so because she balked at my reaction and then seem to get pissed off.

"Sorry Maria but I would not touch you with a ten foot pole. I love Alice." I said

"Who?" She asked seeming really confused.

"Me you stupid bitch. Leave my Jazzy alone." Alice told a shocked Maria.

"Whatever whore. You will regret those words bitch, I will have Jasper." Maria whisper yelled to Alice.

"Come on Maria." Charlotte yelled.

"Mark my words Alice, Jasper will be mine." Maria left with Charlotte.

"Oh god are they nuts. So what do you want to do after school?" Bella asked to the group.

So the rest of lunch we planned for the rest of the day. Letting go of the crazy that was all Maria and Charlotte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from Fast and Furious is not mine.


	7. Jazz-napped

My truck had broken down last week and was in the shop now. So I was walking home late after football practice.

I could have called someone to pick me up but I figure walking home wouldn't be a bad thing and I could use the exercise so why not?

I grabbed my Ipod, putting in my headphones to listen to Sex on Fire.

I had maybe another fifteen minutes from the house when I was tugged back all of a sudden and before I could turned to see who was grabbing me a blind fold was tied behind my head enabling my vision.

I immediately started to scream for them to let me go and for anyone to help me but no one came. I felt myself being picked up, I started to trash against the two people who held both my legs and chest.

I felt a sudden pinch in my neck and then my whole body and mind started to become limp and blank.

They drugged me.

Son of a bi-...

3rd person pov

The two men put Jasper in the back of the van and took off to their destination. Arriving thirty minutes later to the blue-grey two-story house the two men dropped off the body of Jasper where they were told to and took the bag that held the transaction of $2500 each and then be they left.

Just like they were told to do.

~FTW~

The two women, who orchestrated this kidnapping, went to get the body that lay waiting for them. They grabbed the dolly that would help them to transfer the body considering they were not strong enough to carry him on their own.

They moved Jasper downstairs and in to a room that was already made to fit what SHE thought Jasper would like. She wanted him to belong to HER, she did not care how long it would take but she would rest assure that he would fall in love with her and they would be together forever.


	8. Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter hope you like it!!!

Alice's POV

"Peter."

"Peter, Bella, I need you guys. PETER!" I was yelling out for my friends afraid for my boyfriend who I had tried calling multiple times now.

"Peter I can't get a hold of him. I'm telling you that something is wrong. He told me he was on his way here 47 minutes ago and it only takes 30 to get here." I was beside myself with worry for Jasper.

We had been dating for what seems like forever now, but we knew that it would be forever for us because we loved each-other so damn much.

As I was thinking about where Jasper could be I noticed that Peter tried to call his brother but it must have just went straight to voicemail. Bella, my best friend, even tried but had no better luck.

"I'm sure he's fine Ali but me and Peter can go look for him if you want us to?" Bella asked her best friend.

"Will you stay with me Bella? I don't feel like being alone?" Alice asked while shaking slightly, she felt cold everywhere.

"Ok I'm going to go and look for him, I'm sure everything is fine Alice." Peter told Alice and then hugged Bella and kissed the top of her forehead. "Be back in a few babe." He addressed Bella.

And then he was out the door.


	9. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up hope you enjoy it!

Jasper's POV

My head hurt so bad like I was waking up after having a really bad concussion or what I thought it would feel like if I was really drunk or high...drugs... my memory was coming back in pieces. I remembered walking home and then a van, pain, and a pinch on my neck, then nothing.

Slowing things around me became clearer. I was in some room, not my own or Alice's. It was a bit small and in reds and blues. I could tell I was on a very soft bed under sheets and blankets that were just as soft and that my clothes had been somehow changed.

I didn't know what I was doing here or where I even was. But I had a gut feeling it was not good. I wasn't tied to the bed so I started to get up off the bed but a wave of dizziness came over from trying to get up too fast.

I tried it again but slower and was successful. Now it was time to get out of here, I had to try to find some way to get out of here. Out of the crazy situation that I was suddenly placed in.

 

~FTW~

 

3rd person POV

Jasper spent 2 hours trying unsuccessfully to find a way out of the room but the door was locked tightly and there was no other places of entrance, no more doors, no windows and nothing to break in order for him to try to break down the door. He tried to break the bed but it wouldn't budge not to mention he was still a little weak from the drugs.

Meanwhile one of the two women who payed to get him here watched as he struggled to escape the room she meticulously made up for him in particular. She knew that right at this moment he was not approachable so she would wait a few days. Make sure he had meals and liquids but no other contact yet.

The other women of the two was on her way to pick up her prize in the form of one unconscious Peter Whitlock.


	10. Pete-napped

Peters POV.

I was out looking for Jasper in Bella's truck but having no luck finding him. I tried the school, Newtons Outfitters, and Sue's Dinner but found nothing. I was on my way back to the cottage when my eyes caught something on the right side of the road. I stopped and got out and walked around and bent down to grab at the white Ipod with red headphones attached.

Jaspers Ipod.

I started to call out for my brother and was going to call Alice and Bella and maybe my Family when something moved out the corner of my eye. I moved to see if it was Jasper but something tried to poke my neck which I batted away. I saw the shape of a tall muscular man but before I could look up to his face he struck down and something sharp hit my head or more like pounded my head.

I didn't go down with out a fight I tried to punch him and run but he was much bigger than me and ultimately won. he hit me once again on my head and I went down like a sack of potatoes and everything went black.


	11. 3 Days Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 11 also... hope you guys like it.

Three days after Peter got taken.

Three Days have passed since Jasper and Peter have been taken and Alice and Bella have been with the Whitlocks searching all over for some type of clue as to where they are or who might have taken them. The only clue being Bella's truck that was still running and Jasper's Ipod and headphones that was found by the side of the road by Charlie once Bella called frantic because now she couldn't get a hold of Peter. They then had to explain about Jasper and Peter.

~FTW~

It has been three days of two girls watching (via small monitor placed in one of their rooms) Jasper and Peter try to find their way out of their captors 'fantasy' rooms and not succeed an inch. Though neither boy new that they were together in the same basement only separated by a small hallway but they each had a soundproofed room that was to their keepers delight. They still had no idea of who had taken them either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out there will be chapters with little time skips and some with larger time skips.


	12. Trippin Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will consist of talking about non-consensual use of drugs and has some sexual parts. 

Jasper's POV

I was still trying to think of a way to get out of this damn room but I was starting to get discouraged. For the past few days I have been trying to find any minuscule way out but no luck. I had been fed and given what tasted like vitamin water but had no contact with who ever had kidnapped me. I was currently laying down doing push ups when all of a sudden the door opened and in walked the last person I expected.

Maria Moreno.

Maria Moreno the delusional girl from school who thought I was in fact in love with her and not Alice. The same girl who yelled at Alice that I would become hers. Well it looked like she had finally lost it and somehow kidnapped me to so I can be 'hers'. Not going to happen.

"Maria!" I yelled getting up as fast as I could to hopefully strangle her when I notice shes brought in food which immediately catch my attention today the food I usually get was not given to me now I know why.

So I choose to bide my time and not choke her but instead to take the tray of food, unfortunately that gave Maria time to start talking.

"Jasper, baby, I know that your probably mad at me.." at this I huff an affirmative which she ignores "and wondering why your here but I just want to assure you that everything is ok and that I'll take care of you baby." She walked over to me and started to rub my shoulders. I started to get dizzy and my eyes became a little blurry which was strange, but even stranger still was that my dick started to get hard and my pants tighter.

Everything started to go in and out of consciousness.

When everything became a little less blurry and I found I could concentrate a little bit better I realized that I didn't know what was happening or the repercussions of what was happening until I was laying down on my back half naked with Maria on my dick riding me and talking but I couldn't be sure what she was saying it all just swirled around me.

I was drugged once again, and I had no way of stopping it again, except maybe not eat. I figured it had to have been in the food. It was the only thing new that happened. I was so hungry that I had not thought about why she had brought me food.

I felt so violated, I tried to lift my arm or any part of my body but was unable to they were too heavy. I could feel how my body responded to Maria and I tried to will it to stop how good it felt because I did not want this.

My life was essentially in one word: Alice, she was my girlfriend and we had this undeniable connection like we were soulmates and having this situation, this choice, taken from me made me feel dirty like I was cheating on her. I didn't have a choice for my own body being groped on and violated.

"..ooppp Maariaa...sto..."I tried to speak but it just didn't come out right.

I could finally hear a little bit of what she was saying.

"Oh baby you feel so good in me and I just can't wait until you participate in this and touch me back. Oh yeah, Jas I love you I'm cuming...hu hu ohhhh."

My body couldn't help cum with the after effects of her walls closing around me.

It was so horrifying that I couldn't help but tear up a little, overwhelmed with such grief.

I felt useless and used.

I was glad that afterword she got off me, though that didn't last long once she laid down beside me. She babbled on about how happy she was and how good I was and how she couldn't wait to begin again, which confused me.

I soon blacked out again.

What felt like ten minutes had passed when I came to again and Maria was mumbling still so I continued to ignore her ramblings. I tried to move any of my limbs but they still felt heavy.

Soon she started moving towards me again and licking my ear, biting my neck, running her hands down my body, and my treacherous body was starting to get turned on again, though at this point I just realized that my dick never went soft it remained hard... What was going on? I didn't understand.

Viagra...that's the only thing I would know that would keep me hard.

On top of whatever other drugs she must have placed in my meal the blue pill must have been in there also, great, just freaking great.

She started to get on top of me again and sliding up and down on my cock rocking back and forth.

Well here goes round two...god help me...please someone find me soon.


	13. Trippin Part 2

Peter's POV

So it had been several days since I had been kidnapped and placed in this hell hole of a room. A small routine had formed in the schedule of me trying to get out anyway possible (with no luck not even a dent), food being served three times a day (except last night and today), no interaction or clue as to who might have taken me and put me in here. Not even a weird voice over telling me what they wanted from me or my family so I could only think that maybe the people who took my brother also took me for whatever reason and that they might now give my parents a ransom letter. I kinda hoped anyway.

I was so hungry because my 'keepers' stopped feeding me so it seems. I was not given dinner last night and had no food for breakfast or lunch today so I'm pretty hungry.

I was about to take a nap, with nothing better to do, when the door opened and in came Charlotte Curry the psycho girl from my school a year younger than me ...what the fuck is going on?

"Charlotte what is going on?" I asked slowly rising up from the bed. I was hesitant to take the food tray from her even though I was starving. I wanted answers first then I would eat.

"Nothing Pettie everything is fine darling." She purred setting down the food on a table by the door and slowly coming over towards the bed. She sat down so close to me that our thighs were touching.

"Where are we Charlotte?" I asked hoping we were close to home. "Are we at your house or your parents house in Port Angeles?" I knew that the Curry's were not anything like us Whitlock's or even the Cullen's as far as wealth went but they were far from low or middle class. I also knew of the houses they had all over the Pacific Northwest especially the one in forks and the one in Port Angeles because of the parties that Charlotte threw when her parents went out of town which is quite often.

I noticed that when I mentioned Port Angeles, so my instinct said we were there, not to far from home so that was good. Sort of.

" No Pettie were somewhere else, but that's nothing you need to worry you gorgeous head about darling." Man was she a bad liar.

"Charlotte you need to let me go, please?" I begged.

" Oh Pettie your so funny. I can't let you go, that would ruin everything." She got up and started twirling around in like a dream state towards the door and then stopped to look at me. "Pettie were going to be so happy us and our little ones, I just cant wait, you'll see it will be fun."

I must have had a look on my face that said 'your one crazy lady' but she was off in her own world and didn't even notice.

"Is my brother here?" I asked slowly drinking the water and eating the food on the tray. I still had questions but I was hungry so I figured I could slowly do both.

"No Pettie why would you ask that." She squeaked out in a rush which just confirmed my thoughts that he was somehow here and my guess is so was Maria. Charlotte was Maria's mini me sometimes and they were both after Jasper and me at school so it didn't take an idiot to put two and two together.

My body was starting to get tingly and my head a little fuzzy. I had drank all my water and ate half my meal when I all of a sudden got really dizzy and fell backwards on the bed and fell into darkness.

~FTW~

3rd person POV

What had happened to Jasper had just happened to Peter. Neither brother knew of what they were about to face with the two women who had just drugged them and had sex with them all for their own fantasy of starting a family with these two men. They didn't even know that they were in fact going through the same ordeals, though at least Peter knew that Jasper was there somewhere in the same house. It gave him little comfort to know that he wasn't alone in this but that his brother was also suffering just the same as he was.


	14. Tragedy Hits Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning in the end notes.

Caleb's POV

I was stuck in between a rock (finding my brothers) and a hard place (staying with Angie). While my Ang knew and understood that I had a duty to finding my brothers and I could never stop trying to find them, that I wouldn't stop, but her pregnancy was already at a high risk making me want to stay with her every step of the way. She had had complications and already almost miscarried at the beginning of the first trimester so I didn't want to be far away from her. I also didn't want her to have any added stress that this situation must have caused her.

Unfortunately I had no control of her stress level, and it was crazy hectic here at the house. My parents were constantly communicating with Chief Swan.

Bella and Alice my brothers girlfriends were beside themselves.

I was with my dad and the Chief along with some of the towns folk searching the woods for any sign of my brothers for the past 4 hours when I hear my phone ring and look to see that its my mom.

"Hey mom! What's up?"

"Honey you have to come to the hospital it's Angela." She told me in a hurry.

"What? Mom whats going on...is she okay?" I asked sprinting out of the woods towards my car.

" Caleb just come to the hospital. I'll meet you down in the lobby." I heard my mom say before I ended the call.

As soon as I got to my car I started it and made my way to the hospital.

I had a gut feeling it wasn't good news.

~FTW~

Mom had told me that Angela had not been feeling well that morning and that she had gotten sick after breakfast and went to lie down. An hour later she had started to come back down when she all of a sudden fell down the stairs. Mom didn't know why she fell but that she had to call 911 and then noticed that her pants were starting to become wet with what seemed to be blood.

As I went into her hospital room the first thing I saw was that she was pale except around her eyes which were red rimmed. She was also hooked up to a few monitors and had an oxygen tube in her nose.

"Angela? Honey are you alright? Hows the baby?" I couldn't help but ask as I took her hand.

Immediately I knew it was the wrong thing to ask and at the same time I had my answer when she started to uncontrollably sob. I knew I should have been strong for her but I couldn't help silently cry for the loss of our baby.

Later Angela told me the reason why she fell and how she felt guilty and stupid. How she felt like she should have called out to my mom from the bed and not gotten up in the first place but that she had felt better after she had rested for a bit. Though as soon as she got out into the hallway she got dizzy again and then started to grab for the wall when she passed out and woke up in the hospital. The doctor came into tell her that they tried to save the baby but there was damage done from falling down the stairs and that they did everything they could but the baby had passed away only moments after being brought into the world.

~FTW~

3rd Person POV

As the rest of the Whitlock's, Swan's, Cullen's, and fellow towns folk look uselessly around town and in the woods the Whitlock's eldest son was at the hospital caring for his bereaved fiance along with dealing with his own pain over their lost baby.

They spent the next day making sure that Angela at least ate something and didn't start hemorrhaging and that everything physically was starting to heal, because they had to do an emergency C-Section in hopes for the baby's survival, Angela had to wait for the wound to start healing correctly and efficiently.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Loss of a baby but I do not go into vivid detail of the incident.
> 
> Thanks for reading


	15. Week Five

Dreams are normal. Illusions are not. I know that I was not dreaming.

I had been drugged again. It must have been soaked with the chicken or in with the water.

I knew what was coming next, Maria she was going to come in and undress me and try again to have her way with me. With no success she would then yell at my dazed body, then leave.

Of course I will lay here until the drug wears off and I am back to being fully aware. Though I'm not sure if I would rather be drugged or aware of the spotlessly clean, extravagant bedroom that I have had to reside in for the last five weeks.

I felt heavy and groggy and was surprised that I felt that way it had seemed like the drugs had started to be reduced not increased from my meals, after weeks of it happening I knew how to tell but It seemed I was wrong.

I looked over and saw something that I truly new to be just not right... an illusion of sorts.

"Ali...Babe, I've missed you so mu.." My words left me in a what felt like a punch to the face once my hand swept to brush Alice's face when my hand went through it like she wasn't even there.

I closed my eyes blowing out my breath in a big gush.

It was because she wasn't really here I slowly realized.

I closed my eyes trying not to scream out my frustrations.

"Hey Jazzy you ready to try again for our baby by making love?"

Maria? When did she come in? I knew rationally that it wasn't Alice but when the body raised itself on to me and I looked at her face all I saw was my Ali.

She started mumbling under her breath about how this better take, whatever this was I didn't know, and how it should have worked by know as much as she was supplying and by how much we were having sex.

She stripped my sweat pants off (the only article of clothing I wore these days) and noticed that the medication that was given to me hadn't taken an effect yet so she wrapped her hand around my dick and began to rub up and down my shaft. Soon I felt a tongue on my sack and and underside of my cock which made me hard almost instantly. She straddled my cock and slowly started to ride me, drawing our pleasure out for as long she wanted it.

"Alice, Ali I love you so so much! I cant wait to get back to you.. to get back to our life tog..." I had to stop talking because she started to ride my cock harder and faster.

"Do not mention her name." Maria hissed in my ear.

Confused because of the drugs and delusions it sounded like Maria but looked like Alice. So I agreed and kissed her and if I could have I would have flipped us over to make love to Alice.

Still confused at the moans being different sounding more of Maria's than Alice's I couldn't help but feel turned on and disgusted at the same time.

Soon we both climaxed.

I figured that she would leave that is what she has been doing but she kept going.

What felt like hours and three orgasms later I was so soo tired.

"Baby I got to go but hopefully it took and we will be pregnant soon. I love you Jasper."

Soon it was just me in the room again. I fell asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow after watching her leave.


	16. Catch up

4 Months Later

3rd Person POV

A lot had happened in the past four months.

Caleb and Angela tried to pick up as best as they could after having to have a funeral for their baby which they found out was a baby girl, which they named Hannah Elizabeth, while also trying to be helpful with the search of the Whitlock brothers.

Though the search had died down a bit there were some who were frantic (the Whitlock family) and some that were persistent (Chief Swan) that was still searching the surrounding area of Forks and La Push and Port Angeles.

The young couple soon decided to go back to their place and back to their uni classes to try moving on from what had happened in Forks. They didn't want to stay there any longer and see the pity in other peoples faces. They needed time to heal though they knew the pain would never disappear completely.

They just needed a fresh start.

One month after Jasper's kidnapping Alice started becoming sick. She had thought that it was all to blame from her worry over Jasper's disappearance, but then her period didn't show up and she realized that she needed to take a pregnancy test to see if in fact she was pregnant.

The results were: Pink=Pregnant.

She was in fact pregnant. She was excited but wished that Jasper had been with her to share in the wonderful news.

Alice couldn't wait to at least tell her best friend.

Jasper and Peter for the past four months had been repeatedly drugged, dazed and forced to have sex again and again by the two disillusion women who they had no interest in or true connection with.

Somehow they always surprised them with the drugs it wasn't always constant or on schedule, and it was in their system before the door was ever opened so they couldn't make even an attempt to escape.

Though unbeknownst to them the dosage levels had stead-ably been going down after the girls decided that it didn't seem to make them pregnant any faster.

The boys started to go with the flow more often, what other choice did they have? They were held captive with no way out. They started to figure out that there was something different going on.

All the girls saw was what the boys wanted them to see, that they were more willing and cooperative when not having heavy drugs in their system and that they started to get aroused without needing the Viagra.

To the girls it seemed that the boys were starting to 'love' them.

But were they really?

No, they had figured that if they were to go with what Maria and Charlotte wanted then they might get off the drugs completely and then they could try to escape.

Three and a half months after Peters disappearance, and two months after her best friends announcement Bella noticed that some of her clothes, well her pants in particular didn't fit right and that her shirts were getting a tad snugger.

She hadn't thought she was eating more food then usual but who knows. She had been overly worried about Peter and now Alice's pregnancy and maybe she had been eating more as a stress release. She didn't connect the dots that she could also be pregnant until she saw a calendar and realized that she had missed her period for the past month.

Although that didn't make much sense either because she hadn't had sex since being with Peter over four months ago.

So she went to the clinic in Port Angeles in hopes that news didn't get to her dad. She found that some women can have periods or some light spotting which might be like a period when pregnant though it was rare but she was indeed pregnant.

She couldn't wait to tell her best friend then they could help each other through their predicament.


	17. A Little Family Drama

Bella's POV

Alice and I were together at the cottage looking at baby stuff. We were over the moon happy about the fact that somehow we both got pregnant around the same time. We both already loved these babies, we just wish that their dads were here with us.

We felt close to the boys here, well as close as we could be, not knowing where they were.

My dad had interviewed some thug that had a van that was seen passing the same road that Peter's truck was found on but I don't think anything came out of it, or if it did Charlie didn't tell me.

The thought of my dad brought the thoughts of my conversation with him.

I had just found out about the baby...

***Flashback to after she went to the Port Angeles Clinic***

"Hey dad we need to talk." I had just sat down with Charlie who was watching baseball.

"What's up Bells, I'm not able to tell you anymore on the boy's investigation.

"No, No it has nothing to do with the boys. Well not exactly. I mean well it has to do with the boys just not to do with the investa..."

"Bells, honey just take a deep breath and tell me what is going on." Charlie interrupted my rambling on.

I'm nervous and hoping he wont kick me out.

"Dad um, I um, I am about fourteen weeks pregnant." I waited on bated breath to see what he would say.

"What. I don't think so Bella you must be mistaken, your not even having sex, right...right Bella?"

I started to laugh hysterically. It was not the situation to laugh at but I couldn't help it he sounded frantic or something. He got up out of his chair and started pacing.

"I cant even threaten the kid that did this to you because hes disappeared. Jesus Isabella did he know that you were pregnant before he disappeared? Ill find him and kill him."

"No dad he doesn't know." I told him meekly. That sobered me up fast.

We were quiet for a while before he spoke again seemingly calmer.

"It will be okay kiddo, we will find him and if you choose to keep the baby you both will be great parents. As much as it frustrates me I'll always be here for you.

***End of Flashback***

Charlies surprise was nothing compared to Alice's parents but she also got excitement from her mom and from her dad severe disappointment and dislike which was hard for her having never disappointed them before.

But now we were having to choose what kind of crib and other furniture we were to place in the nursery's of the cottage home.

It was surprising that the Whitlock's were so excited and wanted to keep us close that they talked to our parents and they decided to gift us the cottage though they were not happy to find out that we had been sneaking up there they still wanted us to feel like we were at home.

We just needed our boys back and then we would be super happy.

~FTW~

Peter's POV

Charlotte had just left after her usual drugged sex. I was still drugged and going in and out of consciousness. Eventually I was able to get up with no issues and started to stand up to get to do exercise when I passed the door.

It was slightly opened which was so unreal. I didn't know if it was a test of some sort or if she had just left in a rush and didn't make sure it was clicked shut all the way.

I carefully opened the door, looking both ways before walking out.

I saw a hallway that had four doors in it and then one that looked like it led outside or to maybe the rest of the house or building.

There was no one in the hall so I went to the door that hopefully led to the outside but it was locked and dead bolted.

So I started to venture into the other rooms, I started at the door across from my room and it jiggled and opened and revealed my brother.

"Jasper?" I ran over to him on the bed.

He raised up and looked at me. "Peter? Oh my god Peter." He jumped off the bed and hugged me tightly. We both started to cry together feeling overwhelmed.

"We have to find a way out of here. Have you found a way yet? Obviously not duh." I asked him.

"No but Maria has been drugging me and I have been defiled by her so much that I can't escape when she leaves. How did you get out?" He asked.

"Charlotte has been doing the same to me but she left in a rush this time or something 'cus she left the door of my room open a tad. She left a while ago though so I don't know how soon she will come back." I told him.

"Yeah, but I have a plan. I figured out that if were more willing to participate when they come in then the next time my food is filled with drugs its less than the previous dose. My theory is that if we can convince them that we don't need to be drugged maybe they will stop giving them to us and then we may have more freedom and we can at-least take them out. We need to pretend so we can escape." Jasper told me his plan.

Now we just needed to implement our plan and convince the girls that we 'loved' them like they 'loved' us.


	18. Less Drugs

2 Weeks Later.

The boys had been successful convincing the girls that they started to have feelings for them. Which proceeded to get the results that they hoped for. The drugs that they were given has gone down considerably in dosage. To the point where they still get unwanted erections but that they can now move their arms and legs, sluggishly but nonetheless.

So they were hopeful that they could eventually get out of there.

It wasn't that hard for them to convince the girls that they were starting to have feelings for them, of course it did help that the girls really needed some psychological help. They were a little crazy anyway and thought that they belonged with the boys in the first place. So the boys agreeing with them wasn't to hard to be convincing.

Jasper tended to picture Alice when with Maria while doing it dogie style so he didn't have to look at her but he had to be careful not to mention Alice's name or else Maria would get pissed and the drugs would return in full force. He accidentally did that once and found out the hard way what she would do. He tried really hard not to let it happen again.

Charlotte on the other hand didn't seem to get as mad or increase Peter's drug dosage when he accidentally said Bella's name. She would instead try to play it off as if he was just being a pervy kinky guy wanting to have a threesome. He preferred to do missionary style to any other positions because he didn't want to ruin other more favorable positions that Bella and him enjoyed, so when he escaped they could still enjoy them without it being tainted by this torturous hell.


	19. Maria

3 Months 1 Week Later

Jasper's POV

I have been feeling tired the last couple weeks. I know that most men would be loving all the sex that I have been doing but oh my god is Maria trying to kill me or what. She has been in here almost three times a day jumping my disco stick. Its like shes frantic or possessed or something.

She had ran over to my adjoined bathroom and puked today. After she was cleaned off, she left the room. That was about 40 minutes ago.

Currently I was watching TV which is nice I missed TV. She had put it in once she was convinced I wouldn't use it to hurt myself or her.

Maria busts through the door with a huge smile on her face. Her eyes were bright and I would almost say twinkly.

"Jasper oh my god babe were going to be parents...I'M PREGNANT!" She squealed.

I was shocked in to stillness, how could this happen, I mean I know how it happened but why? Why would god or fate or whoever let this happen. I knew that this was her goal: for her to get pregnant that is why she was giving me the Viagra and what I later learned vitamins to help build sperm count but to me it was unbelievable.

I was forced into this situation and now I was going to have a child. There was no way I would try to escape now, not until I had my son or daughter in my arms. Maria was not fit to be a mother.

Somehow I had to see my brother and tell him what was going on and come up with a way to get him out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what your thoughts are and if I missed any tags or if there are any errors that need to be made.


	20. Second Plan

Peter's POV

Another two weeks was how long it took for Charlotte to forget to seal the door again.

I realized that she would end up being our way out because of how ditsy and stupid she is.

I took off for my brothers room as soon as I was able to, eager to get out of here.

Maybe we could tag team and take the next one that comes in here and shut her in a room and block her in some how or incapacitate her and escape.

I push the door open to reveal my brother sitting up on the bed with his mouth open in complete shock.

What the holy hell was wrong with him...

"Uh...You alright there dude? Jasper..." I cautiously walked over to him hoping that he would snap out of it, but he didn't.

I shook his shoulder at first gently but gradually getting rougher when Jasper still didn't move.

Finally I yelled his name and slapped his cheek. At last that did the trick and Jasper blinked up at me like he was starstruck. Shocked that I was there.

The first thing out of his mouth damn near shocked the speech right out of me.

"Maria is pregnant. I cannot leave my child with that psycho bitch man I wont. But we gotta get you out of her bro." He was looking at me now so that was good. Now all I had to do was recover from shock.

"Oh man I'm not sure if I should congratulate you or what? I am blown away dude." I told him pensively.

"I know right. Figuratively I knew that that was their goal but holy shit dude, it is a whole different thing to know that they are in fact pregnant." said Jasper.

"Wow. Did she show you the proof?" I asked my brother not trusting these girls as far as I could throw them.

"No but I just knew, there is no way that she got that excited based on a lie." Jasper seemed convinced and I did trust him wholeheartedly so now we needed to come up with a different plan.

"So what now dude?" I asked him. "I think that we should still go along with the original plan of playing along and then once she gives birth then we take your kid and go. What do you think?" I asked Jasper trying to gage his emotions.

"Yeah we could do that, or you can leave and get help and then we can fight for my baby." He rationalized.

It would be smart to get help but what chances was there that Charlotte was also pregnant I didn't want to take the risk of hurting my baby by incapacitating her. Plus I was a stubborn S.O.B. and I wouldn't leave here without my brother who knows if they would panic and take off with him somewhere else if I escaped. I told my brother all of this. Which made up our mind.

"So we wait until we have my son or daughter in my arms and then we tackle escaping." He told me.

"Yup and I will do anything to try not to get Charlotte pregnant while still trying to act like I like her." I told him. Hopefully we could get out of here as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it to where you see their reasons as to why both will stay. They are only teenagers so they can't see what their best opinions are and what they really should do, if that makes sense. Anyway please let me know what you thought of this we have about 10 chapters to go!


	21. Welcome to Motherhood

Alice's POV

Bella went in to labor six hours before I did and giving birth after I did.

It was in the early hours of the morning when she came into my room panting.

"Ali...Ohhhh...Ali...come on ughhh I think I'm in ...AHHHHHH...ALICEIMINLABOR..." She shouted at me rushing out at the end. I woke to her sitting heavily on my bed.

"Oh gosh Bella, this is so exciting. I am so happy for you!" I told her getting up as soon as I could given that I was as big as she was if not a little bigger.

"Jesus Ali I need to go to the hospital. NOW...ughhhhh." She was in sever pain I could tell, but I helped her to my car and got behind the wheel after making sure she was all set in the passenger seat.

Once at the hospital nurses took her back to a room and I made calls to her parents and to the Whitlock's.

Six hours later...

While waiting for her water to break and Bella to dilate to 10, I went down to get a snack from the machines down in the lobby. I pressed B12 for the KitKat and A5 for the Doritos and bent down to get them when I felt slight pain in my abdomen and my pants became wet.

I thought that I peed at first but then I realized that nope my water just broke. Fuck the pain hurt after that. One hour and forty-two minutes later I held my little girl who weighed 6 pounds 4 oz and was the cutest damn thing I had ever seen and I have seen the spring Prada line.

She had blond hair, pouty lips and rounder ears just like Jasper but she had my eye shape and my high cheek bones. Now all I needed to do was name her.

I named her Harper Sophia Whitlock. After Jasper's grandma who had passed away three years ago.  
He loved his Nanna, well all the kids did really, she always gave them these little mint and fruit hard candies when they came over and told of old stories of her and her husband.

Later I found out that Bella finally had her son twenty-three minutes after I had my daughter. He was 8 pounds 11 oz. The nurse wouldn't tell me what he looked like but later I was told by Cathlene Whitlock, Jasper's mother that Bella's son had her dark hair and eyes and the rest was all Peter. Bella named him Liam James Whitlock.

Oh god was it weird to be a mother. Now I had this little person that I had to keep safe and sound. I loved her already with all my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am not into fashion so if I got anything wrong please let me know (kindly) and no copyright intended.


	22. Tried to Call

Jasper's POV

I was reading a sports article from Sports Illustrated that Maria let me have, to her stomach even though it was still flat I liked to rub her belly. Maria had her fingers running through my hair, it felt so nice. I wanted the baby to be well informed on sports I had a feeling that the baby would be a boy, but it was still too early for us to find out yet.

She was a little over three months so we had at least a month to go before we could get the news of the baby's sex.

I haven't seen my brother since the last time when we came up with the second plan but I wish he could be here to witness as Maria got bigger in the weeks to come. It fascinated me to just imagine that her tummy would be getting a little bigger each time I would see her, here lately I only saw her about every eight to twelve days.

It was becoming increasingly hard not to care for Maria since she was carrying my child but I couldn't help the niggling fact that this was all her fault that this was happening in the first place. She was the one to capture me, to force me to have sex, and got pregnant because of it. I wouldn't fault my child though, he or she was innocent in all this. I would love them unconditionally.

Two weeks later brought with it Maria's belly bulging into a tiny pouch. It was such an amazing scene to see. I was talking to her about her day, while rubbing her belly, and how the baby was doing which I knew that there was very little that would change but still we liked reading those baby books where they told us each day what our baby might be developing and how much they would be growing.

~FTW~

Peter's POV

Charlotte was such an idiot. Oh my lord she so should have been born with white hair because she was already blonder than me and Jasper but she so needed to go blonder for how stupid she is.

After having sex with me twice Charlotte was on her phone talking to someone, which was a first, then she set it down on the corner of my bed while going to go clean herself off and use the bathroom. I took the phone and placed it under my pillow just in time of the bathroom door opening.

Charlotte came out and started to get re-dressed. I had to admire her she at least had a nice figure if only she wasn't completely ditsy and bat crap insane. She went to the door and was about to open it when I started talking to her.

"Hey sexy arnt you gonna give me a kiss goodbye?" I asked dreading the answer but hoping that she believed me that I felt something like love toward her.

"Oh like how silly of me. Of course Pettie." She walked over to me and leaned down and gave me a sloppy kiss that made me internally cringe.

Once she left I whipped out the phone and dialed my Bella but it went straight to voicemail. I then tried to call Alice but again the same results. I didn't understand what the hell was going on. Why wouldn't they answer they couldn't be that busy it was night (I think). I called Bella's phone again planning to leave a message but before I could I heard the outside door open, I hung up really fast and then deleted the numbers that I had dialed and turned the phones screen off and placed it back on the corner of my bed.

" Hey Pettie I forgot my phone do you kno...nevermind...haha..." She grabbed the phone and turned to start back out. "Love you and see you later baby." she said blowing me a kiss.

"Bye Char." I said in answer.


	23. 4 Months Later

Bella's POV

It has been four months since Liam and Harper were born and me and Alice were just beginning to have a good rhythm as for how we got sleep, when we ate, and so forth. We were each others backbones because we lived in the same home and our rooms were right next door to each-other, we took care of each-other. I would make sure Alice was getting food so she could breastfeed Harper and help baby sit her when Ali needed some sleep.

Alice was the same with me. She was there with me when I found out that my breast milk was making Liam lose weight instead of helping him to gain weight. So I had to supplement my breast milk with formula. So she helped me with figuring how to do the formula, but she also baby sat Liam when I was in need of some rest.

We were the best of friends who became much closer based on the facts that our boyfriends and baby's fathers were taken, we both had infants and we lived together.

Both baby's were growing up so fast and I couldn't help feel sad that Peter and Jasper were missing so much and potentially the rest of their lives if we couldn't find them.

I was currently checking my emails and text messages because I had not been able to do so for close to a week, every time I had tried to Liam would wake up.

I noticed that I had two missed calls from one unknown number. It was probably just a telemarketer.

Alice was rocking Harper and feeding her and I couldn't help but find her to be very sexy which was weird I never thought of another women as being attractive but Alice was. Even though I had never wanted to be in a relationship with a women I couldn't help find similarities with my relationship with Alice. Hell we lived together, we are raising our children together and sometimes when we were sitting on the couch together feeding our babies we ended up falling asleep together. We not only liked being with each other but we relied on each other and comforted each other.

I could weirdly see me and her (if she has the same feelings as I am starting to have) being together but what would happen if we did find the boys.

God what was I thinking, I couldn't betray Peter like that.

~FTW~

Jasper's POV

Maria is about seven and a half months pregnant now and I was so excited we were going to become parents that I couldn't wait. Her stomach had grown a considerable amount in size I almost thought that we might be having twins, I knew they ran in my family. But that turned out to be a negative when we found out that the baby is a girl.

I would still read to her but now it was more nursery rhymes and fairy tales. Maria loved that I wanted to read to the baby so much that she didn't mind giving me the books. She had started to let me go out into the larger part of the house. But I still wasn't allowed to go any where else but that was alright because at least she trusted me enough to move about when she was here, which was a nice change than these four walls all the time.

Right now Maria was sitting with me on my bed we had just made love and we were talking about names for our baby girl.

"What about..." She drawled off

"Lucy?" I asked.

"No, I don't like that name. Daisy?" said Maria.

"Nuh uh, I veto any flower names." I told her rubbing her shoulder where my arm rested.

"Olivia?"

"Sara?"

"Heather?"

"Francis?"

After we both threw out some names going back and forth and disagreeing with them all we decided that we would wait until she was born and then decide, but with that conversation brought with it a small argument.

"So will I be with you in the hospital room when she's born?" I asked he hopeful.

She dashed any hope with her response. "No of course not babe cus you have to stay here. There would be to many exits that you can escape from and too many people who would recognize you. I'm sorry babe I wish you could be there but its just not possible. Maybe with the next one."

That was like ice being poured on me and made me realize just how deluded I was becoming with Maria having my baby I needed to keep track of the reasons why I had to despise her and not the miracle that was my daughter. That I had to get me and my daughter out of this situation along with my brother. But I also needed to act like nothing changed, that my feelings for Maria hadn't changed back to hatred.

"Right. I understand. Maybe next time." I internally cringed at the thought that there might be another child. I always wanted a big family but I did not want to be having it with her if i could help it.

As soon as I have my daughter in my arms I was out of here.

~FTW~

Peter's POV

I could hear Maria and Jasper talking over the last month or whenever she had started to let him go out to the hallway area that now housed a couch and TV at least I assumed because I had not been out there in close to four months. Hearing them talk though was beyond odd because my brother sounded like he was in love with Maria or just a really convincing actor which I knew him better. Yeah definitely weird I would almost say he had Stockholm syndrome or whatever. I heard they would be having a baby girl soon and was excited for him, not her, and couldn't wait to see my niece.

Even better I couldn't wait to get out of here, with my brother and my niece.

It was with that thought that all hell broke loose.

Charlotte came in extremely excited.

My world collapsed and all hope of leaving once Jasper's daughter was born was dashed with the words that came next from Charlotte's mouth...

"Pettie, I'm Pregnant...YAY!"

I think I might have passed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter did not turn out as I had planned but I can't say that I don't love how it turned out. I hope you like it also, please let me know what you think.


	24. Welcome to Fatherhood

Jasper's POV

I had not seen Maria in a couple days, which wasn't unusual but still we were planning to go over the remaining names that we wanted for the baby but we were stuck between two, I was leaning towards one more than the other where as she liked the opposite name better.

So I am just wondering where she could be and how long it will be till I see her again.

~FTW~

"Baby, oh Jasper, I wan't you to meet our daughter Luna Alexa Whitlock-Moreno." Maria said having just came into the room bringing in a pink covered car seat.

I immediately came up and took the car seat from her, using the excuse that she shouldn't be carrying that much weight while recovering from childbirth, and placed it on to my bed. I pulled, or tried to really, pull off the pink car seat cover but unfortunately I had to have Maria do it.

"Here babe I'll do it." She laughed. In all of a second she had it off and the baby out of the car seat.

"Wow...she..sh..wow. " I couldn't even finish. I had seen all of my younger siblings when they were only hours old but not one of them could rival this little girl that was cradled in Maria's arms.

"I know isn't she beautiful Jasper. We made such a gorgeous baby. She weighs five pounds and ten ounces. A little small but that is probably because of her being three weeks early." Maria said bouncing her a little.

Luna was so precious looking she almost had that doll look as she was sleeping. She had a considerable amount of dark almost black hair she had my pouty lips instead of Maria's more sharp looking lips. The rest of her though looked like Maria, her dark skin and eyebrows. The biggest difference between her and Maria was the fact that Luna was adorable Maria was not.

"Do you want to hold her babe?" Maria asked.

"Yes please?" I went to cradle her head with one arm moving her head down to the crease of my elbow and placed my other one under her bottom.

It was so surreal to see and touch something so tiny and fragile. My daughter. Whoa what a world this was. My daughter she didn't even fit the whole length of my arm.

I held onto her for a long time talking to her and Maria when she chimed in. Eventually she started to get upset but I wasn't sure what she wanted. It was so different when it was your own kid instead of your little siblings.

"Maria what does she want, does she not like being on me?" I asked hating to hear the answer.

"No babe she's just hungry. Give her to me and I'll feed her. It's alright babe all I can say is welcome to fatherhood just don't panic shes fine." She chuckled a little.

I handed Luna to Maria, watching as she lifted her shirt up and released her breast from her bra and started to feed our daughter. It surprised me that watching her breastfeed our daughter was like watching an artist make a master piece. It was breathtaking.

"We will be leaving after I feed her and give her a fresh diaper." Maria said switching Luna to the other breast.

"But.. when will I see her again..." I asked noticing her hurt face and quickly adding "..and you. When will be the next time I see you both babe?" I added the endearment to pacify Maria.

I didn't want to see my daughter go but I couldn't risk escape quite yet.

"Soon honey soon." Is all she said.

"Okay." I replied. I watched her finish feeding Luna, quickly changing her diaper and placing her correctly in her car seat.

Before she placed the pink cover on her car seat I went to her and kissed her head. "I love you my darlin' baby girl. Daddy will see you soon." I didn't want to anger Maria so I went to her next and kissed her on the mouth and said goodbye and that I loved her too. Not meaning any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting chapters 2 at a time from now on. Thank you for reading!


	25. Bit 'o Freedom Part 1

Peter's POV

"Pettie..Oh..Oh yeah. That feels soooo good oh god." Charlotte moaned as she was bouncing on top of me.

Ever since she announced that she was pregnant less than a week ago her libido has been in overdrive. We were taking it easy as to not harm the baby, but i would see her almost every day because of her sex drive.

"Pettie, would you like to see your brother and his daughter?" She asked.

"Yea...wait what?" I grabbed her hips just a sliver of being to hard to stop her from moving looking at her face. "What do you mean, of course I want to see my brother. Do you know where he is?" I asked her pretending that I haven't seen him at all.

"Well yeah silly he's been right across the hall. Can we finish and then we can figure out a time for you two to see each-other." She said while twisting her hips around into a small circle formation making me unintentionally moan out.

~FTW~

3rd Person POV

Maria and Charlotte talked with each other about having a day together in the hallway area where they had placed a couch and TV for Jasper to use. So they scheduled for Saturday to spend with the boys and Maria's baby girl Luna. Charlotte would bring lunch and an ultrasound of her baby and they would be one big happy family.

~FTW~

Jasper's POV

I was in bed sleeping when the door opened which was really odd. Maria had never came in during the night, weirder still is that she would be coming in the middle of the night with Luna.

It had been a week since I last saw them.

I raised up and started to take my blankets off to get out of my bed at the same time the lights turned on.

Maria was there with Luna in her car seat, pink cover included.

"What are you doing here babe, especially at night with the baby?" I asked her. "Not that I'm not happy to see the both of you." I quickly added, it had been five days since I had seen them both and it was nice seeing them, well Luna anyway.

"Hi babe. We are happy to see you too. I decided to stay over tonight, I've got a big surprise for you tomorrow.

"Oh really what is it?" I asked hoping that she would tell me.

"It's a surprise babe I can't tell you." She replied.

She left the room to go back out to her car to get something meanwhile I went ahead and got Luna out of her car seat. "Hello my beautiful baby girl. How are you doing tonight. Why are you not asleep." I knew it was silly to be speaking to her like she would answer me back but she was just so cute. Then I started to speak to her in a baby voice.

Maria came back in carrying a portable crib setting it up effortlessly.

"You are so good with her." She said.

"Thank you. It is different than holding my younger siblings." I said.

Maria made sure that Luna was fed from one breast before changing her and continuing to feed her on the opposite breast. Once she was out like a light Maria moved her to the portable crib. Then Maria moved to take off her bra and putting her shirt back on along with taking her pants off. I went to the side of my bed that wasn't close to the crib and laid under the covers lifting them up for her to get under. She smiled at me and snuggled closer once fully under the blankets. Sooner than I thought possible we were out just as quick as our baby was.

When I woke up again it was to the door being opened. For a brief moment I panicked because I thought it might have been my brother coming in and with Maria tucked into my side I knew there would be a shit storm.

As I raised my head up to look I saw...Charlotte..uh..what the hell?

"What the hell?"

"Surprise baby. Lets go see your brother." Maria whispered in my ear.

When we walked out to the hall my brother was sitting down on the couches armrest.

"Peter!"

"Jasper!"

He jumped up and gave me a tight hug and whispered in my ear "Charlotte's pregnant."


	26. Bit 'o Freedom Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fight to Win...
> 
> "Surprise baby. Lets go see your brother." Maria whispered in my ear.
> 
> When we walked out to the hall my brother was sitting down on the couches armrest.
> 
> "Peter!"
> 
> "Jasper!"
> 
> He jumped up and gave me a tight hug and whispered in my ear "Charlotte's pregnant."

Previously on Fight to Win...

"Surprise baby. Lets go see your brother." Maria whispered in my ear.

When we walked out to the hall my brother was sitting down on the couches armrest.

"Peter!"

"Jasper!"

He jumped up and gave me a tight hug and whispered in my ear "Charlotte's pregnant."

 

Charlotte's POV

Like this was like so adorable watching my Pettie and his brother interact.

Me and Maria were so smart in coming up with this plan. It was such a good way to see how loyal the boys were to us. Like if they planned to do like anything now that they new that they were Like there together in the same house then we would start back at the begining and drug them a little, thank god for Maria and her connections.

Our boys went to sit on the couch raving over Maria and Jasper's baby and how cute she is. She was an adorable baby. I couldn't wait to see me and Peter's babies, we were going to have such a beautiful family I couldn't wait for it to start. When I could take him out of here and we could get married.

"Maria she is like so cute and so small." I told her getting back on track and out of my thoughts.

"I know right yeah shes so amazing she already sleeps really well, only waking up two or three times a night. How is everything with you and Peter going?" She asked me.

"Yeah were good, really good. I'm pregnant so I would say really really good." I laughed a bit smiling because of my utmost happiness.

"Oh that is so great girl, I am so happy for you. Is he happy or did he pull a Jasper and freeze?" She asked.

"Yeah he was pretty shocked but then he came around and was super excited." I told her

"Oh wow that's great." Said Maria

Jasper's POV

"So she's pregnant, Fuck dude now we have to wait until shes had the baby before leaving. Unless you don't want to how do you feel about this?" I asked him

"No I don't want to leave her with my child. And we cant leave with out each other because we still don't know what they might do. As for how I feel about it...I'm kinda excited and scared shitless all at the same time you know." He explained.

"Yeah I understand." I said while rocking my daughter.

"My god man she is so precious looking so small and delicate. Can I hold her? Practice ya know?" Peter mumbled out. "In a way I hoped that I would have a girl but on the other hand a boy would be cool to." He continued.

"Yeah dude here.." I instructed him on how to hold her. "Yeah I could have sworn that she was going to be a boy, but well here she is." He chuckled a little at that.

We talked a little more about what Peter should expect from Charlotte's pregnancy and how different everything was when it was your own kid.

Eventually Maria and Charlotte came over and sat with us and we all ate some food that Charlotte brought. Charlotte also brought along an ultrasound of her and Peter's baby. I couldn't wait to be an uncle. Well then again I remembered that I probably was already an uncle due to Caleb's and Angela's baby so I guess I should say that I couldn't wait to be an uncle again.

~FTW~

Bella's POV

Charlie was holding on to Liam who was taking a nap, while I went to get in to my light pink (ehhww pink) bridesmaids dress along with Alice and Rachel a friend of Angela's from college all in respect for Angela and Caleb who decided to get married.

Alice did my make up and hair after I got my dress on.

"You look beautiful Bella." she smiled at me through the mirror.

She looked just as beautiful if not more than I did. I told her as much. She kissed me on the forehead and went to get her flowers before checking on Angela.

I got up to get my bouquet of flowers and waited to go down the isle.

Alice and I had gotten even closer than what we were getting during our pregnancies. With our friendship getting closer so did my infatuation with her. I didn't know what to do about it. Should I tell her and see if she felt the same and risk losing my best-friend or do I keep it to myself and try to move past my awakened feelings toward her.

"Okay guys Angela is ready its go time!" Alice came back in the room with a flourish bringing my focus back onto point.

The ceremony was small just some of there friends and family, like how they wanted it. It surprised me that they would want myself and Alice but apparently they considered us family especially now with the babies. Which I thought would be another problem but I guess they moved passed the point of hurting whenever they see a baby.

It was a charming ceremony followed by a lively reception, before the bride and groom took off for their honeymoon.


	27. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another, yes I just uploaded 2 chapters so make sure that you check out the previous chapter.

6 months later

Peter's POV

Me and Jasper were sitting out on the couch when Charlotte came in from the outside door clicking something on her key rings presumably the lock mechanism before turning to us. She had a huge smile on her face, it was obvious that she was happy, almost creepy in the way here teeth and gums were showing.

"Whats got you all happy babe?" I asked her. "Be careful don't trip in your excitement." I laughed at how she was wobbling towards us now at six and a half months pregnant she looked to be even farther along, close to popping. I didn't want my kid to get hurt.

"You won't like believe what news I have Pettie. Its so great!" She was waving an ultrasound pic around we hadn't had one in a while not since her three month check up. They said that everything was good and that we would find out the sex on her next one. Of course I wasn't allowed to go with her to any appointments which irked me to no end but it was out of my control.

She gave me the picture and I looked at it I saw what looked like a head and what the technician pointed out to be a penis. "OH what...oh my god were having a boy.." I jumped up still looking at the photo and saw that there was two places that were pointed and said penis. "Wait what the hell is our baby deformed he's got two penises?" I was hysterical and being stupid.

While I was beside myself Jasper was laughing hysterically beside me still sitting on the couch and Charlotte was looking at me like I was stupid, which had me looking at the picture again because I was not dumber than Charlotte.

That is when I saw that there were two blobs that looked like heads...and it all clicked..."Were having twins?" I asked her. She nodded at me smiling again. "Oh shit were having twin boys? Oh man Jasper I'm having twins. How is that possible because the previous ones showed only one baby?" I asked her.

"Yeah. That is what I asked her, she said that the one of the babies were hiding behind his brother. That it explains why the heartbeat rhythm was on the side of being too fast." She explained.

We celebrated even though I knew that I didn't want to be having children with this crazy women but I couldn't get over the excitement that I was having two sons in less than four months. After two hours Jasper went back to his room for the night and Charlotte and I went back to mine. She wanted to celebrate by making love. When we were done, we started on names and right before bedtime we finally agreed on Isaac James and Ilijah Ethan.


	28. Birthday

Alice's POV

Bella and I decided to host the kid's first birthday party together on the same day, given that they were only born six hours apart we decided that it would be nice to have it combined. Her parents, my parents, and all the Whitlock's were here.

We had the living room covered in pink and blue with a streamer that said HAPPY FIRST BIRTHDAY! and a table that was set up on the side for their presents.

The babies were on the floor crawling around playing with their adoring grandparents.

"Bells would you help me with dinner?" I asked making her look over at me.

"Yeah sure." She said heading toward the kitchen. When we were both in there she turned to me and asked "What do you want me to do Ali?"

"Uh yeah you could start on the salad, cutting up and mixing it into this bowl." I said while handing her a big bowl. "Uh listen Bella, um I have to tell you something, and before you say anything please hear me out. I..ah...I..over the last six months I have been feeling differently towards you and I have tried to put them in the back of my head but I just can't keep it to myself anymore. It came out of nowhere but I like you Bella and I would like to try to be more than friends. If you don't want to be frie.." I was cut off by Bella's lips touching mine. It took me a moment to respond back but when I did it was magical. Almost like it was with Jasper.

Bella pulled away first.

"I feel the same. Ali when I first saw you breastfeeding Harper it was so beautiful but then I realized that I was starting to find you attractive. I had never done that before, women have never been a turn on for me but that day when you were in the pink bridesmaid dress I knew that I wanted more with you I just didn't know how to tell you." Bella told me while going back to cutting the onion for the salad.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked Bella.

" I don't know haha." She laughed a bit.

"We will figure it out." I told her.

We went back to celebrating our babies birthday's.

When the night was over Bella and I were on the couch making out a little. She was kissing me and hovering over me in between my legs when her phone rings once, twice, before she picks it up.

"Hello." She said.

I couldn't hear who was on the other line. She raised up immediately after the person must have spoken.

"P...Peter? Oh my god where are you, tell me wher..." She seemed to be cut off.

Peter oh my god I had many different feelings going on in my head. One I was so happy to know that at least he was okay, two I was hopeful that Jasper was alright and somehow that they were together and three over whelming guilt. I felt so guilty that me and Bella didn't even stop to consider the boys when we decided to try out this...whatever it was. We had to talk.

I waited for her to be done which was about two minutes later.

"Yeah Peter I love you to honey so much, okay, bye." She was crying a little.

"What did he say?" I asked her.

"He said that him and Jasper were together and that they would be able to leave in three months. I just don't understand what he meant that they had to wait until three months. But there okay at least that's good news." She told me, while looking at her phone. "Shit I didn't even... You remember the missed calls that I had a while back ago? That must have been Peter trying to call because the number that showed up for his call is also unknown like those ones were." She explains showing me the caller id.

"Well at least you answered it this time did he say where he was?" I comforted her.

"No he wouldn't say but god it was so nice hearing his voice again. I should call Charlie maybe he can find out where they are?" She looked deep in thought.

"Yeah probably but Bella uh I don't know if I can continue whatever this is between us without feeling guilty because of the boys." I told her unsure of myself for once.

"Oh um alright yeah I understand that we can wait and talk to them when we find them or they come home and then we can figure everything out." She told me comforting me while I cried. I liked Bella a lot more than I thought but Jasper and Harper came first for me.

~FTW~

Caleb's POV

We were on the way back home when I realized that Angie was quiet, too quiet.

"Hey sexy you okay?" I asked her.

"Hmm. Yeah. Yeah just thinking." She replied looking at me and then looking back towards the window.

"What about?" I asked again.

"Hannah and what she might have looked like and been like had she survived." She was deep in thought and I knew that where here thoughts were going wouldn't be good. Focusing on the death of our daughter was not a good thing.

"Babe I need you to stop we cant help what happened and I thought that you worked past this. I know that we will never fully be over what happened but we at least have to move past it honey." I said rubbing my hand along her arm.

"I know and I have accepted what happened but I also got to thinking that maybe it's time that we discussed trying again. Would you want to start trying to make a baby?" She turned in her seat so she was facing me.

"If that is what you want then yeah I would like to start trying." I told her.

"Good." Is all she said.


	29. Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated this chapter and the previous on today so please do not skip the last chapter by accident. There will be another 2 chapters up soon. We are almost to the end the next time I upload will be them escaping and the reunion and epilogue.

2 Months Later.

Peter's POV

Charlotte had called Maria to come and get her to take her to the hospital after her water broke. That was forty minutes ago. I had not heard anything since then, though I also was not surprised.

It was less than a month too early of her due date which wasn't that unheard of with twins but it still made me worried. A lot could happened to the babies.

I went over to Jasper's room, now that we had full access to everywhere but outside, and talked to him about a new plan. We could try to talk the girls into letting us have our kids together next weekend or the weekend after that. That way we could implement the plan to escape.

Now I had to keep my mind occupied so that I didn't worry about my children.

~ONE DAY LATER~

"Pettie. Here come and help me with the kids." Charlotte came in with just one car seat.

"Uh Char where is, uh where's the other baby?" I asked her dreading the answer.

"Oh he's in the car still, I have to go get him like they are just so heavy when I have to carry them like together. Here take this one he is..." she looks down at the baby who was blond haired and blue eyed. He looked just like me when I was a child. "Ilijah." She said before leaving to go get Isaac. I saw that he had a button that was on his outfit that said #1. She was so unfit to raise these kids, leaving them in the car, good god where else was she leaving them.

I took out my son from his car seat making a mental reminder to make sure they were both covered before she left to go home.

I rocked him and started to hum to him in the time that it took for her to come back in with Isaac.

"How much did they weigh?" I asked Charlotte.

"Oh uh Ilijah was first at five pounds even and Isaac was four pounds six ounces." She told me sounding out of breath. I looked over at Isaac and he was identical to his brother which was a blessing that they seemed to take after me in looks and not Charlotte.

I spent time with my sons and convinced Charlotte that she should let me have the boys next weekend. I needed to get them out of this situation where they could be kidnapped so easily or become sick because they did not have enough clothes on or are not covered from the rain.


	30. Escape

Three weeks later.

Jasper's POV

It was finally the day that me and Peter would try to escape. It would have been hard with just him and I trying to escape from this madness but now we had added stress of attempting to run away because we would not leave our children with these unfit mothers.

Peter had told me how Charlotte had left one of the twins in the car while she brought the other one in for Peter to see. Talk about recklessness.

Peter and I had been out in the hallway on the couch watching TV waiting for the girls to show up. Once they did we decided that we would wait for at least fifteen minutes before starting to get away.

Another episode had just started when the girls walked in with the babies. We took their coats for them placing them on the table casually getting the key chain from Charlotte's coat that had the beeper on it for the outside door.

After getting the boys and Luna out of their car seats and placing them on their stomachs and rump for some much needed tummy time (thank's to the baby books that Maria gave to me) and playtime we went to hug the girls. Much to our chagrin they both wanted kisses. Anything to make sure that they wont suspect anything I leaned in and kissed Maria like I usually did. After pulling away I looked to my brother and saw him kissing Charlotte still.

"Uhem should we sit down and watch the babies?" I asked giving my brother an excuse to stop kissing her. "Maria, Char what have you guys been up to since we last saw you?" I asked her.

"Oh not a whole lot watching the babies and taking classes online for our GED. Luna just started to crawl shes getting to be so big. I can't believe she is eight months already it seems like I just had her yesterday." Maria mused.

"Yeah and like the boys are so small compared to her. Of course they are only a little over two months old."Charlotte laughed.

Wow I felt bad for my brother, that girl was seriously an airhead.

"I'm telling you that they need to grow at their own pace babe, don't rush it they are just perfect the way they are. They are gaining weight like they should and they are growing in length right just like the doctor told you remember?" Peter told Charlotte speaking to her like you would a child or someone with dementia. Jesus.

"So Char me and Jasper were talking about the portable crib that Maria brought with her when Luna was little so that she could sleep over and I was wondering if maybe we could get one. Jasper said that you could go see theirs to see if you like it or whatever." My brother started which was cue for me to get ready.

"Yeah Maria why don't you show her how it works...Ah oh who is daddy's big girl...yes you are that's who." I got down on to my stomach to talk to Luna to seem like it wasn't odd for them to go into the room together.

"Ohhh yes please show me I would love to like stay the night with the boys." Charlotte our ever so dumb meal ticket out of here said. Jumping up and heading towards my room. Maria was a bit slower like she might be suspicious. Sometimes she could be a bit too smart when we don't want her to be.

Luckily my brother is smart and bypasses her. "Hey yeah it would be great to have you and the boys stay with me for a night or longer." Peter goes into the room while I continue playing with the kids.

"Hi Isaac, hello Ilijah I am your uncle and I love you already. Is that tummy time fun huh.."I continued on babbling.

Meanwhile I slightly hear Charlotte say "Maria I cant figure this out..." and I see Maria get up and go into the room.

Boom...

Show...

Time...

I jump up and go over to the couch. Peter having closed the door meets me at the couch and we move it to block the front of my door to block them in. We know that a couch is easy to climb over so we already had his dresser pulled to the front of his room so that we could get to it easy and we make fast work out of getting it and placing it in front of the door moving the couch out of the way and placing it in front of the dresser.

Then we place the kids in their car seats as fast and safely as we can.

Meanwhile we can hear them banging on the door. Good maybe they cant get out as easy as we thought they would be able to.

Peter pulls out the key chain that was in Charlotte's coat and presses a button that I guess unlocks the door.

We make it out before we hear the door to my room open, thankfully now they have to get through the dresser and the couch first.

"Hey man did Maria have a key chain like Charlotte?" He asked me.

"I don't ever remember seeing her have one but that could be because she never wanted me to see it." I told him.

Once out side we saw that there were two cars and a shit ton of trees.

Great...

Car it is.

Peter must have been thinking a car too because he clicked the key chain again and a blue Toyota Rav4, yuck Toyota blech. Who in their right mind would buy Toyota.

Peter snapped the boys car seats into their car seat holders and got into the drivers side, while I buckled Luna's car seat into the middle seat. Once done I got into the passenger seat as fast as I could.

Peter was mindful of the kids in the back but also of the two crazy chicks we just locked up so he peeled out of there sensibly. After ten minutes we finally got to paved streets instead of dirt road.

We turned down a road that we were sure would take us to the police thanks to our knowledge of Port Angeles we found the way fairly easy. Growing up in small towns had its benefits.

Neither of us spoke. The babies in the back were oddly silent, but a quick look back and I saw that they were asleep.

We got to the Police Department and started to take the babies out trying not to wake them up but trying to hurry also. We rushed in there and we both shouted out "We were kidnapped. We need to speak with a Cop."

~FTW~

Four hours later after going through our information (who our parents were and their phone numbers) we had to tell our side of the story and how we escaped and where we escaped from.

The police called our parents and took down everything down and did a hair and blood panel to test for the drugs that we said were forced on us and they even wanted to do DNA testing for the babies (which we agreed on as long as it wouldn't hurt the babies). The cop that we were talking to Deputy Jefferson had sent our case to the Sheriff and went to go inspect the house that we came from and described.

So we had to tell the whole story to Sheriff Caius Volturi. He asked if we wanted to press charges wich we both said that we did. He then asked if we wanted custody of the kids which we both reaffirmed that yes we did. He told us that his brother Aro Volturi was a family Lawyer and how he would inform Aro of our cases. At this time he received a phone call that was Deputy Jefferson letting him know that he was able to find the place and that yes it looked just as we said it would, the girls had just gotten into the other car when he had gotten there. So now they were in a different room and in custody.

We were then able to go see our parents.

To say that they were shocked to see us caring children was an understatement.

"Oh my god, my babies!" Our mom was the first to embrace us and boy could she squeeze us good. Se was crying and babbling nonsense into our ears and I didn't know about Peter but I knew that I was crying my eyes out to. I am manly enough to say that I missed my mom and I cried because of how much I missed her, and my dad, well my whole family. Which included Alice and Bella.

I couldn't wait to see my girl.

Of course I wondered to on what she would think about me being a father.

"Mom where is Ali?" I asked after we had gone to the store and gotten formula. Now we were on the way home and me and Peter were feeding the babies in the back seats of our parents SUV.

"Oh um she and Bella are at the cottage but we want to surprise all ya'll so we called them and told them that we had a surprise. We will stop by there first. If you are up for it that is..?" she laughed smirking. I could tell she was hiding something.

"Yeah of course we are." Peter spoke for the both of us.

AN: I mean no offence towards anyone who likes, or owns Toyota's heck I own one so really no offense intended. I just know that some people are prejudice towards brands of cars, such as Ford, Dodge, Toyota, Honda, etc. (like my grandfather and mother who swear by Chevy) and I thought that Jasper would also be that type of person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be uploading another chapter right after this one.


	31. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure that you have read the previous chapter. I have uploaded two chapters tonight soooo.....

Bella's POV

It has been several months and a few weeks since the phone call with Peter.

Alice and I were in her car heading to Port Angeles to the small shops that was considered by many to be a mall. The babies were growing so fast that we needed new clothes for them already. Now that they were walking and babbling constantly they tired us out a lot faster having to chase them but they both loved being out doors which meant grass marks on their clothes.

Alice and I were talking about classes and what we wanted to do in the future for school. Alice wanted to continue on to become a nurse, like her parents who were also in the medical field, whereas I wanted to become a elementary school teacher.

"I especially love the second graders and the subjects that they are being taught." I told her.

"Yeah I think you would be a great teacher of any grade Bella, your already a great mother." She replied.

"Thank's Alice. Your a fantastic mother too and I know that you will be an amazing nurse. You are so compassionate." I said.

After we got to Port Angeles we strapped the kids into a stroller and took off for the clothing store's. Alice immediately went for the adorable dresses in pinks and purples. I am so glad I had a son so that I didn't have to dress him up in pink what a horrid color.

"So after graduation what school do you plan to go to?" I asked her picking out a cute bunny outfit in yellow for Harper that had ruffles on the buttocks holding it out to her to which she cooed.

"I'm going to take classes online that way Harper can still be around her grandparents. What about you?" She asked me holding up a blue t-shirt that had sharks on it.

"Oh god that reminds me of that song from you tube that he is obsessed with." I laughed out loud.

Alice started laughing with me. "Right!" she said.

We continued on with our shopping. Stopping for more necessities for us and the babies. We were now Best Buy searching for headphones and an I pod.

When we exited the shop, once finished shopping, I realized that we must have been shopping for longer than I had thought we were considering that it was now dark outside.

Once we are finished, we packed up our bags and the strollers into the boot of the car and then we snap the kids into their car seats. When we were on our way home, about thirty-five minutes away from Forks Alice's ringtone went off.

"Hello?" She answered. "Oh! Hi Cathlene what's up? Uh huh...uh huh...yeah okay we were in Port Angeles but now were on about thirty minutes from the cottage. Yes, yeah that's fine. Okay see you then. Bye." She hung up.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"I don't really know. She wanted us to meet her and Richard in Port Angeles but when I told her that we were already on our way home she said that they had a surprise for us and that they would meet us at the cottage." Alice told me.

"Huh?" I said perplexed. "Maybe it is something for the kids. How did she sound?" I asked her.

"Surprised, excited, wornout I guess." She had a worried look to her.

I guess we would find out soon enough.

~At the Cottage~

So me and Alice were at the cottage and waiting for Cathlene and Richard to get here. We had put all the bags from the car in the living room and put the baby's in their play pins to enjoy the toys that we got tonight.

Soon enough we heard a car pull up to the drive way, Alice got up first and opened the door I wasn't far behind her.

Cathlene got out first, I could tell that she had been crying, and then the back passenger door opened and out came Peter!

"Peter?" We both said at the same time. I rushed past Alice and went to him jumping into his arms flabergasted and so increadibly happy.

Subcousiously I saw Jasper get out of the other side and Alice running to him but my main focus was on Peter.

"Oh my god love I...I.. I cant believe your here. Where have you been? What happened? Oh my god Peter all the stuff you have missed. We have a..." I kissed him after every so word but was cut off by a small cry that definitely did not come from Liam...

What the hell?

"Bells, I uh I will tell you everything but first I want you to meet some very special people this is Isaac James and over there is Ilijah Ethan they are my sons." He told me keeping a hold on to my back. It was a good thing that he had a hold of me because I wasn't sure how I felt about this.

"Yo..Y..hhmm." I stopped to clear my throat before continuing on meeting his eyes. "You cheated on me Peter? I don't understand why. Why?" I asked him confused. "Do you not love me anymore, Is this why you took off?" I continued before he could speak.

"No. No of course not Isabella. I told you I would explain everything but first thing is that I do love you, I will always love you and nothing, NOTHING will change that okay?" He told me being adamant on the word nothing, almost shouting it. "I just want to explain this to you inside and the boys need their diapers changed, will you help me with them?" he asked me.

"UH yeah of course but there is something that I want to ask first and then I have to tell you something also okay?" I asked him stopping him from moving to get out Isaac. With his quick shake of his head I went on. "Who is the little girl child, is she yours too?" I asked him.

"No Luna is Jasper's." I was starting to get agitated again. What the wholly hell was going on? Before I could ask he kept going after waving a hand and cocking his head to the side. "Now just wait Bells we will explain honey just wait." He reassured me.

"Okay. Alright I'll wait. Peter uh before we go in though there is something I have to tell you...uh well..uh...wehaveason!" I rushed out at the end looking down noticing that he was barefoot, what the fuck?

I didn't have much time to reflect and question why he didn't have shoes on because he was talking.

"What Bella I didn't get that." He seemed really confused.

I took a deep breath and told him again. "We have a son. I didn't find out until after you were gone for months and he is now a little over a year old." I told him.

"What? Are you serious right now?" He asked sounding pissed off.

My imagination took over. Great! He's pissed. Of course he doesn't want to be stuck with having kids with me. He was gone for 2 years and I expected him to still want to be with me and be happy that we had a son. But why would he be he had twins with some-other woman and...

He must have notice the difference in moods because he was soon wrapping me up in a tight hug and shhing in my ear. Trying to get me to calm down.

"Bella come on I know what your thinking and no its not that. It just pisses me off that I wasn't here with you or our son and that I have missed everything of your pregnancy and his birth. Oh my god whats his name?"

"Liam James Whitlock." I told him.

"Wow." he said.

"You want to meet him?" I asked

"Yes definitely. Lets get his brothers out first and then we can go in and I can see our son." He moved away from me turning towards the car.

"Step-brothers." I corrected moving to go get Ilijah before he could respond, missing his look of resignation.

I knew that Peter and part of his family had step-children and that they felt that they were their own children, they didn't count the step but I don't think that I could do that and feel the same way about these boys.

Especially not knowing how they came to be.

I noticed on my way to the other side of the car that Alice and Jasper were talking still but unlike me and Peter they were standing a little further away and Alice seemed to be visibly upset. I didn't want to interrupt them so I continued on to what I was doing.

Moving into the house Peter was already in the living room simultaneously changing Isaac's diaper and watching Cathlene play with Liam and Harper.

After thirty-nine minutes all the children were asleep (which was a miracle) and Cathlene and Richard had gone back to their home to be with their younger kids before bedtime. The four of us were sitting in the living room and the boys were telling us about their kidnapping. Peter would interrupt or insert something that had been different while Jasper retold what had happened to them.

I felt like a piece of shit though by the end of there horror story because I had been insecure and jealous of (unbeknownst to me at the time) Charlotte for having twins with Peter.

I knew that we had a lot to work out (especially Jasper by the way he looked lost and confused) but I knew that me and Peter would figure it out eventually but it might take some time.

We had time, and we would fix what needed to be fixed and we would all be there for each other no matter what so I wasn't afraid of losing him, not again.


	32. 5 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks the Epilogue which takes place 5 years later.

Epilogue

Jasper’s POV

What a journey it has been these last five years of equal struggles and joys. 

For all of us Whitlocks.

Yes Whitlocks. Alice and Bella were now Whitlocks by marriage.

Alice and I had quite a bit of struggling to overcome before we finally got married last year.  
Maria's manipulations had a lasting effect on me for a long while and the post traumatic stress disorder (or at that is what my shrink told me I had along with a bit of leftover stockholm syndrome) was what had me put in the psych ward for two months. 

It had started when I started to have really bad nightmares of Maria hounding me into coming back to her. But soon enough they had progressed to ones that Maria would find out I had escaped and would kill my daughter, brother, and Alice. The nightmares were not stopping and it got to the point that I had slit my wrists just to try and escape the torture of Maria.

Maria's effects along with the nightmare of it all had me flinching away from Alice's touch. In my head everytime that Alice would touch me I got a flash of Maria touching me and if I were to speak Alice's name Maria would shout in my head Don't mention her name. Like she had done before when I was drugged.

Eventually I got the help I needed by going to the phyciatrist that the clinic had given to me.  
I was still seeing the shrink but I knew rationally it was probably for the best and I was going to be in it for the long haul. Anything to stay with Alice and our children. 

Maria and Charlotte were both locked up for 16 years for kidnapping and rape among other misdemeanors, which helped us in our case to obtain all parental rights. Alice had been eager to adopt Luna which she was able to do soon after we were married.

We had Luna and Harper and now we were expecting a son. We hadn't picked out a name yet but we were so excited That we could experience this one together. 

As for the rest of my family well...... 

Caleb and Angela, I found out that they had gotten married while we had been kidnapped, had just adopted a baby girl Luri Bea from Beijing. They also had fraternal twins the girl was named Keilie Elizabeth and the boy Taylor Ley. Unfortunately the doctors had to do an emergency hysterectomy on Angela. For over a year they struggled with pain over not having any more biological children, but came the idea for adoption. Now they were a very happy family of five living in Forks, Angela was a reporter for the local newspaper and Caleb had his own business.  
Whereas for Peter and Bella who had their own struggles. The main one being that Bella never really got over what had happened and couldn't seem to accept Peter's twins that were half Charlotte's as her own and not as just her step-children. It was a constant struggle for Peter, he wanted them to be one big happy family but reality was that they needed time to adjust and come to terms with everything. 

After about six months of the boys return Bella broke and she left Peter heartbroken and devastated but understanding that she needed the break and so they had taken a time-out on their relationship for four months but when Peter became ill from not eating and being run ragged by the twins she had been there for him. 

Though they didn't resume their relationship until seven weeks later when Charlie had been shot on the job and almost lost his life. They reconcile their differences after talking for hours. Four weeks later they found out that they were pregnant. Two months after they were married at the courthouse. Seven months later she gave birth to Cathrenn Renee.  
And now they have seven children Liam, Isaac, Ilijah, Cathy and the newest additions triplets Sammy, Beatrice, and Grace.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left it open for your own interpretation on what happens afterwards.   
> Thank you a hundred times over!!! <3


End file.
